I'm Still Here InuYasha!
by LoveOfASaiyin
Summary: Plz read & review!How can it be that InuYasha can always forget about Kagome everytime Kikyo is around?Well he finally has to choose Kikyo or Kagome.Is he really going to pick Kikyo?read & see!
1. My Heart Follows InuYasha

**_hey this is LoveOfASaiyin....just so you know I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them...don't worrry I'll give'em back eventuallly....plz read and review_**

I'm Still Here

Chapter 1 My Heart follows InuYasha

Kagome sat alone in Kaede's hut thinking of InuYasha and how he could forget her every time Kikyo was around. When she is around she felt like she was nothing, she felt alone and that it was better if she just left.

Kagome's blew in the wind occasionally blowing in her face. The wind was dry just like Kagome's eyes, she couldn't cry anymore.

"How can you just forget me...InuYasha," Kagome whispers lightly to herself.

_Would it be better if I was just forgotten? InuYasha you are the ache in my heart you are the love of my life..._

She sighed and put her loose hair behind her ears. She stood up and fixed her green skirt.

She looked at the door, asking herself should she leave just like the so many times InuYasha left to e with Kikyo only to be rejected.

_Flashback_

InuYasha walked closer to her and she looked at the floor.

"It would just be better, if I stayed home InuYasha." Kagome told InuYasha.

She looked up to his amber eyes and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm always in the way...It would-"Kagome begins till interrupted by InuYasha who grabs her sleeve and pulls her close to his body.

_Will this be the last time I look into your eyes? Will it be the last time I feel your heartbeat close to mine?_

InuYasha held her tighter just like he held Kikyo the day she kissed him.

"Haven't you realized it yet Kagome? That I need you here with me" InuYasha confessed as he puts his hands in her hair.

_End Of Flashback_

She shook her head and walked out of Kaede's hut.

"If only he would choose..." She said aloud as she strides to her friends Sango and Shippo.

Sango stands up and fidgets with her hands.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sango says while Shippo remains quiet.

Miroku went after InuYasha after he told everyone to stay back.

Kagome let her tears fall.

"I don't understand!! How could InuYasha be so selfish," Shippo bursts out.

Sango stays quiet.

"Shippo I'm fine. It's his decision." Kagome calmly states.

Sango walks very slowly to Kagome then hugs her, she didn't really how she felt but she had an idea.

"What do I do Sango? What do I say? Do I just pretend it never happened?" Kagome cries in Sango's arms.

"I can only say is follow your heart." Sango advised.

_Follow my heart...It is with InuYasha. It runs with him, it not with me. Follow my heart._

Kagome breaks through Sango's arms and wipes her tears. Kagome gives a good bye glance to Sango and she's gone.

Running with wind, Kagome runs to the tree where she first met InuYasha.

Past the trees, dodging the bushes, she runs and there he is, her sweet InuYasha.


	2. InuYasha's Goodbye

**_well here's the second chapter...and yes it is the end sorry...please tell me if it is good okay!!! plz read and review...criticism needed!!!_**

Chapter 2

"Kagome!! Stay back!" Miroku shouts as he jumps out of the bushes.

"Miroku...why what's happening?' Kagome questions out of breath.

"I'm not sure but I know Naraku was here just awhile ago. Naraku grabbed Kikyo when InuYasha tried to attack and Naraku pierced Kikyo through the heart..." Miroku explains, "Now there is a barrier around them..."

"Naraku... is gone?" Kagome speaks softly.

Miroku's chimes on his golden staff hit together in a musical tune. Miroku nods and a wave of silence surges over them both.

They both watched InuYasha hold the bleeding Kikyo and InuYasha is talking to her but no one can hear. Tears fall from both Kagome and InuYasha as he carries Kikyo, holding her just the way he held her before.

Kagome's hair lay still by her shoulders.

"Maybe you should go Kagome?" Miroku comments as he looks at the floor ashamed at InuYasha's actions.

"No...My heart is here...with him. I think maybe you should go?" Kagome says confidently.

Miroku nods and walks away into the forest.

_Why do you forget me? I'm still here!! I'm still here!! Don't forget me._

InuYasha's fingers find themselves in Kikyo's hair.

Kagome's heart beats faster and she can feel it breaking in two.

_No_........

"No!!!!" Kagome yells.

This finally catches InuYasha's attention. Noticing it's Kagome he is startled.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome screams at the top of her lungs.

The barrier shatters and falls like snowflakes, shimmering in the moon light.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the others!" InuYasha shouts with a face wet from his tears, as he holds Kikyo in his arms.

Kagome walks towards him, eyes watery, legs shaking, and knees weak.

"I'm still here..." Kagome whispers as she stumbles over herself.

"Idiot! You could get hurt..." InuYasha says as he puts Kikyo down gently on his lap.

_Flashback_

The moon gone, showing no light upon the night's sky because tonight was the night of the New Moon.

In a dark, damp room InuYasha poisoned by the spider demon lays on Kagome's lap.

"Is that better InuYasha?" Kagome asks.

InuYasha mumbles a uh huh as he gently closes his eyes.

"Kagome you smell good..." InuYasha confesses.

Kagome smiles and moves his black hair out of his face.

"Hey!! This must be a joke, you always complain about the way I smell." Kagome bursts out remembering all the times he told her she smells bad.

InuYasha snickers.

"Well I lied..." InuYasha groans as he falls asleep.

All becomes quiet again until the spider demon bursts through the door.

_End Of Flashback_

Kagome walks closer to him. She's so close she can feel him breathe. His breathe was like a whisper in her ear.

"Kagome..." InuYasha begins.

"InuYasha...I'm falling into the darkness" Kikyo calls to InuYasha.

InuYasha turns to Kikyo, ignoring Kagome.

"So I am I." Kagome says looking into the full moon.

Before InuYasha is totally facing Kikyo, Kagome grabs InuYasha's red Kimono and pulls him close to her, burying her head in his blood stained chest.

Kikyo calls for him again.

"I think you should go and live your life Kagome," InuYasha sadly whispers to Kagome.

"So InuYasha, I'm second best?" Kagome shouts.

InuYasha gently unclenches Kagome's hands and picks up Kikyo.

"Come with me to hell...InuYasha" Kikyo says with one last breath and she was gone, dead like she's always been.

InuYasha tears fall from his eyes on to Kikyo's place face.

"I'm still here..." Kagome says as she has died too.

Kikyo's words still lingering in InuYasha's mind and He strides towards the gates of hell.

_I'm still here..._screams in Kagome's mind.

"InuYasha my heart will follow you!!!!" Kagome yells to InuYasha.

Kikyo's body floats out of InuYasha's arms and into the gates of hell, where InuYasha will follow.

"Into the gates of hell!!!! My heart will follow you..." Kagome shouts and unexpectedly InuYasha turns back.

His amber eyes sat themselves into Kagome view. He stared at his Moon Light Angel.

To her surprise he walked to her and he leaped in her arms.

"Kagome, I can't leave you." InuYasha confessed.

"I will always have feelings for Kikyo but I will never love her the way I love you. You are the beat of my heart and the air in lungs. If I leave I would be dead inside just like Kikyo. I just had to say good-bye," InuYasha confessed.

His silver hair blew in the breeze and shined in the moon.

"I need you so, Kagome. I'm so glad you are still here." InuYasha admitted.

She was lose of words, she was speechless.

InuYasha stood up straight and his fingers found themselves like so many time into her hair.

Kagome smiled.

"I love you InuYasha with all my heart." Kagome said as she put her arms around his neck.

"And I you," InuYasha said as his hands fell to her waist.

Finally they felt complete.

In the moonlight, the silhouettes of two new found lovers locked in a passionate kiss.

A kiss too long put off.


End file.
